


Aren't we?

by YonemuriShiroku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonemuriShiroku/pseuds/YonemuriShiroku
Summary: |KHR oneshot - All27| "We are a family, aren't we?" Sawada Tsunayoshi won't stop asking himtself that very question.





	1. |8027| My dear, it's time to sleep

Yamamoto Takeshi rushed upstairs, passing the maids without giving them any bright smile as usual. The girls looked at each other, obviously look confused, since who knew how often they could get to see such a serious expression of the Rain Guardian. However, when the cracks could be heard from the first floor, they understood immediately.

The black-haired man walked through the paintings and statues made of steel, which were shining under the dimmed yellow light of many wall lamps, shadowing the tall figure trying to move faster and faster yet creat no sound. The night was hiding in the air, covering the whole mansion in precious quietness, and Yamamoto really didn't like it to be broken.

Standing in front of the hickory door at the end of the hallway, the Rain breathed out in relief. God, he hadn't waken up yet.

But, whilst his hand was still away from the doorknob, the door was opened violently.

Tsuna appeared with a slovenly look - way different from his tidy, mature-self every day. The dark orange yukata clung together, combined with the I-haven't-brushed-it-yet hairstyles, bet Reborn'd be very glad to arrange a twenty-four hour lesson about how a Vongola Decimo should show himself. Plus the it's-a-ghost face like that, the External supervisor should be overexcited about this.

But it was not the main problem here. The thing was, Tsuna was awaken!

Yamamoto Takeshi wished he had had more curse words to give to the crowd downstairs.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked while panting. No doubt he was panicking. "What...What happened? Were there some glass broken or—

He turned and tended to come down. With the undying belief that the first floor had turned into a battlefield, Yamamoto Takeshi was extremely fast to block the boss's way using his body. Now for the classic brightly-lively smile.

"It's nothing, Tsuna." He said, at the same time pushed the brunette back to his bedroom. The brown boy seemed unwilling to do that, nevertheless, compare the strength and health status of two people, there was nothing he could do. "But..."

"It's just that someone has just broken the vase, no need for you to be worried—"

"Crack!"

"Crack!"

"Crack!"

Busted. And he hadn't even finished his trick.

"There must be something bad! I have to go see it!"

And then Tsuna was wonderfully quick to escape the Rain Guardian. Sure thing, every time it came to his family and friends or something like that, not even the only day off in the year could get into his mind.

But Yamamoto did.

Tsuna was only one step away from the door before the heavy feelings possessed his body, eyelids crumbled, covering his vision in black. It wasn't more than few seconds until the brunette collapsed, unconscious. His body fell into the wide arm of the man behind.

The slow breaths of Tsuna resounded slightly in the dark room. Yamamoto carefully released more Rain flames, since he didn't want the brunette to be waken up more than one time a night. And the mess downstairs wouldn't end soon as he wished.

Two or three minutes had passed, only after making sure that the other had fallen deep in sleep (unwillingly), the black-haired man gently picked up the brunette up - in bridal style - and brought to bed. He even didn't forget to cover Tsuna's body way up to the chin with the soft blanket.

Carefully kissed him in the eyes, the Rain whispered indulgently. "Sweet dreams, Tsuna."

The brunette was absolutely unaware. His relaxed face was softly moving with every breaths. How peacefully. Yamamoto grinned with self-satisfaction written all over his face. He could say it with confidence that he himself was the only one who could bring this kid a little peace of pure calmness.

About that bunch of people, well, an anesthetic should do. Tsuna would decide the punishment tomorrow, of course, after having a good night. 

The Rain leaned back on his Sky's chair, watching the little boss sleeping, also took note for himself not to let the brunette wake up before 8 a.m.

•~•~•

Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri  
Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself the White Cheshire


	2. |5927| I have a strict mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true. Gokudera is absolutely strict.

"Tenth, it's time to wake up."

"Tenth, let's me make coffee for you."

"Tenth, the maids will take care of the cleaning, you don't need to do it."

"Tenth, wherever you go please at least inform me!"

"Tenth, it's freezing outside, please put on this coat."

"Tenth, you have had enough this thing for a month. Chef, give me something else!"

"Tenth, I'll carry that for you."

"Tenth watch your steps!"

"Don't look at Tenth with those filthy eyes of yours. I won't mind blowing you up right now."

"Tenth please go to bed. It's getting late."

...

"I wonder where Gokudera is?"

"Gokudera, how do we turn this on?"

"Gokudera, did you see my pen?"

"Gokudera, I can't go outside even a little?"

"Gokudera, I've had enough fur on my body already."

"Gokudera, that's my favorite dish, just one more bite?"

"Gokudera, what do you think about this contract?"

"Gokudera help! Reborn is going to slaughter me!"

"I'm deeply sorry but... Gokudera will scold me if I dare to drink that much alcohol."

"Good night, Gokudera."

...

Reborn: "...Are you sure that they aren't mother and son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me <3


	3. |All27| When you're silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Sky, what are you scared of?

The Seven Guardians of Vongola Decimo, their names could make half of the mafia world scream in fear. It only needed one of them to wipe out a city, bring down a Famiglia or even start World War III.

Nevertheless, they were humans. And there were many things a human was afraid of.

Gokudera Hayato was scared of the moment his Tenth collapsed right after leaving the meeting.

Yamamoto Takeshi was scared of the tears running down soundlessly in his best friend's nightmares.

Sasagawa Ryohei was scared of his younger brother's shaking shoulders with thousands of crosses surrounding.

Hibari Kyoya was scared of the fainted yet exhausted smile every time the child turned his back.

Lambo Bovino was scared of the white pills like candies scattered on the cold floor around his sleeping elder brother.

Rokudo Mukuro was scared of finding Sawada Tsunayoshi in the spotless bathroom with a shattered wrist and a bloody paper-cut.

Chrome Dokuro was scared of catching a single flash of dying, withering face of the unconscious brunette on the white bed.

They was scared that the pure blue sky wouldn't be with them anymore, and so the deep dark night would swallow all the serenity remained.

But they had never wondered.

Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, 'The Great Sky of Vongola' the young king of a prosperous mafia empire,

What were you scared of?

The filthy face of this world.

Or the crumbling darkness of yours?

**_•~•~•_ **

**_Artwork by Akari_ **

**_Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri_ **   
**_Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire_ **


	4. |6927| You cannot die yet

_Artwork found at_ **_https://www.zerochan.net/324577_ **

Rokudo Mukuro took the paper-cut in the other's hand, threw it away from sight. He should have thrown away all the sharp things in this mansion years ago.

"Dammit."

The indigo-haired man kneeled down beside the seventeen-year-old brunette who was dreaming in the scarlet blood stains fading away just like his life. He grabbed his scattered wrist, tightened with all the indignation and hatred he held, as if it could wake the teen up and he would frown, scold at him like a cat. The thick crimson liquid kept coming out from the cuts, so warm that the illusionist detested himself for wanting more.

Everything belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi was so warm. Until the day he died.

He clicked his tongue, mentally sent his sweet Nagi a short message. "Vongola, cut wrist, third-floor bathroom." That should be enough for the girl to panic and inform the Guardians with a shaking voice, then they would know that their beloved Sky was dying up here.

Tsuna had gone unconscious years ago, or maybe not? Mukuro could only affirm that his eyes were obviously opened, yet the pupils inside didn't have even a single flash of life, there was only a dark brown like a tree withering in desperation. He wondered, what did the boy see through those glasses? Would the beautiful world he trusted in be twisted, bent and crushed by the cruel reality just like it did to him? The illusionist smirked, the way that one had known everything would turn out like this. It might, just might, be enough for a Mist Guardian to protect his beliefs, regardless of the fact that the very person who wished to destroy it was the Sky himself.

He torn his sleeve, tied it up around Tsuna's wrist, few centimetres up. It wasn't hard at all, since he was creepily thin and Mukuro didn't have to restrain himself not to hurt the other or something like that. Bet he lost all of his senses. That was fine as well, he could do this kind of thing without anyone being aware of.

Pushing his lips on the brunette's, he pulled Tsuna in a deep kiss. At least if he cannot wake up after today, shouldn't he better enjoyed this precious moment at the edge of hell? Rokudo Mukuro could have terrible hobbies, however doing such things with a corpse wasn't on his list.

He kissed on the tangled cuts on the teen's wrist, including the former ones from long ago that he couldn't remember. Blood vessels and flesh showed themselves clearly behind the pale, blue skin. He wanted to devour them so bad. Mukuro felt his body heating up, as if the blood running down from the weak artery was filling him deep to the bones with its warmth, burning him in the graceful yet gentle flames which not only the Mist Guardian wished for.

With the bloody lips, he whispered in the brunette's ears.

"You're not dead yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**_•~•~•_ **

**_Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri_ **  
**_Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire_ **


	5. Facts (1st)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you survive with all the insanity surrounding, dear?

1\. Rokudo Mukuro, whenever he looks for Tsuna and he is taking a bath, will just open the door and walk in innocently, because more than anyone else, he knows how it feels to catch the brunette unconscious in a bloody puddle with a paper-cut.

2\. At the Vongola Mansion, except for the beloved Tenth, the Rain Guardian has the least sleep, since if Tsuna goes to bed ten times, Yamamoto Takeshi will stays up twenty nights to watch out for him. Of course, this chart doesn't include those monsters who knows when they go to sleep and whether they know about that concept or not.

3\. Only a few number of agents working in the Vongola Mansion have heard the name Hibari Kyoya, as the number of times he shows up equals the number of times the young Tenth mentions him, equals the number of paper involving him, which is zero.

4\. If you ask who is loved most in Vongola, everyone will answer with no hesitation that: all of the workers except for officers.   
  
4.1. The Vongola Mansion doesn't have guards around the building nor at the front gate, because Tsuna supposes that it'll be useless anyway in case the enemies attack. Camera and mist will take care of it.  
  
4.2. The Chef, in fact, is not the one who makes the final decisions over Sawada Tsunayoshi's diet. It's Gokudera Hayato.  
  
4.3. On Halloweens, the maids, along with the Tenth and his Lightning, give candies to the orphans at Vongola's charity house. All of those days are extremely fun.  
  
4.4. There was a time, a maid and a bodyguard of Vongola fell in love and got married. Not only did Tsuna give away an expensive present, he came and enjoyed the wedding himself as well.  
  
4.5. The same thing went with Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana, only this time Tsuna was the best-man.  
  
4.6. Every year, a boxing competition is held in Vongola to celebrate the Sun Guardian's wedding anniversary.  
  
4.6.5. The judges are Hana and Tsuna.  
  
4.7. If someone accidentally break something, Tsuna will never scolds nor harass them. For the Guardians, it's opposite.   
  
4.8. All the agents or bodyguards actually quite like being in severely injured which forces them to stay on bed. They love it when a certain brunette with caramel eyes come to comfort and talk with them until sleeping time.  
  
4.9. According to the Storm's order, every proposal sent to Vongola is automatically turned down. Before that, they were burned to ash without being aware of.  
  
4.10. All the plants in Vongola's greenhouse is created and raised by the ex-Arcobaleno aka genius scientist Verde. They have the ability to move, sense and perceive just like living animals. Moreover, those 'monsters' are able to understand human language as long as they're taught properly.  
  
4.10.1. That's why, the only ones who can get in and out of the garden freely includes Tsuna, Basil, the head butler and the exclusive gardener Verde.  
  
4.10.2. The maids can ask those plants for permission if they need to see Tsuna and he's inside.  
  
4.10.3. That doesn't apply to The Guardians.

5\. In Tsuna 18th Birthday, Milliefiore's boss Byakuya Gesso tricked Tsuna into drinking alcohol. Since then the brunette is allergic to alcoholic beverages.  
  
5.1. Yuni ordered Byakuran to kneel down and apologize to the young Tenth.  
  
5.2. And the teen nearly torn up his wrist when trying to stop him, finally ended up falling off the bed with dozens of wires attached to his body.  
  
5.3. They were both scolded by Yuni the next half an hour.

**_•~•~•_ **

**_I'd be really grateful if someone can help me with the grammar, proof or beta reading. TvT Please tell me if you find anything wrong in my translation._ **   
**_Thank you for all the support!_ **

**_Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire_ **


	6. [5627 - Basil27] Deep

Since when have the lively scene of the Vongola's greenhouse become so terrified to the young instructor?

Maybe from that day. The very day in which Basil opened the door and one single "splash" broke the precious silence.

That flashing second would keep hunting him until the end. The moment his beloved Tenth turned around, a lonely smile showed itself, trembling sunlights sparkled through his white shirt, blurring the hazy figure which looked like it was about to evaporate into the air. Time set still. If only, just only, had he known what would happen, Basil wished the scene to be frozen, and he would have dashed upon with all his strength to hold back the fainted vitality of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Chaotic sounds crushed the scene. Water droplets splattering all over merged with the shining lights couldn't stop reminding him of the holy Heaven in fairy tales.

The halcyon surface cracked open, swallowed the young brunette, too took away all the calm remained.

**_•~•~•_ **

**_Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri  
_ ** ****_Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire_ ** **


	7. [L27] Candies

Lambo Bovino, eight years old, in his cow pyjama, was yawning when clicking the door open. The fat pillow sits nicely in his horns.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to sleep with y...?"

Lambo immediately went silent when he caught glimpse of the Vongola Tenth sitting dully at the edge of his bed, the white yukata hang loosely on his figure. The Moon cast a cold silvery curtain all over his existence as if it was nothing but an unreal ghost. In the teen's open hand lied a bunch of white pills, glowing weakly just like his own life.

A cold ran down the black haired boy's spine.

The focal distance was nowhere to be found in his eyes. It was clear that he was staring at the pills, so why do they look like they are seeking for some far away land that Lambo could never reach? Is it hope? Or salvation? Or even a miracle? Or is it that, his arms had given up the branch that stretched out to him, desperate to save him, and his Sky, of all people, was willing to bury himself deep in the pitch darkness ruling over the abyss down there, in order to run away from another darkness, far more cruel, far scarier? 

Sawada Tsunayoshi's haggard arms reached his mouth.

Lambo couldn't even once scream.

After a fierce sound, the little pills splattered all over the floor. The fanciful light of the Moon couldn't make it look more beautiful.

Two people lied in bed. Lambo squeezed his brother, hiccuped continuously.

He's scared.

Scared of those little-white-things-looking-like-candies.

Scared of the peaceful sleep will one day replace his precious smile.

Scared of the very aid which chased away his nightmares every single night will one day steal away the scanty tranquillity.

**_•~•~•_ **

**_Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri  
_ ** **_Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire_ **


End file.
